


Secrecy

by glamglaceon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Yaoi, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTAINS SEASON 2 SPOILERS!  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p><p>Inaho Kaizuka gets a break from military duties to make a rare visit to Slaine Troyard.  Well, rare according to the military records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing an Aldnoah Zero fanfiction. Please be kind to me, as I may or may not keep Slaine or Inaho in-character. I have seen both seasons, so I hope I do xD. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's gonna be short but sweet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Aldnoah Zero. The rights belong to the rightful owners of this beautiful series. If I owned this... yeah... Inaho/Slaine would be canon and have been friends for a long time.

\---- Secrecy ----

Inaho Kaizuka strode down the long white hallway leading to a secret room only select members of the military knew existed. Today he was half dressed in his military garb but he donned on jeans for a more casual look. Although most of everyone in the service knew who he was, he still chose to wear his military shirt with badges just in case. He nodded to the two guards stationed outside the entrance to the area ahead, who saluted him and let him pass.

"Off the record, sir?" one guard asked as he punched in the key to unlock the airlocked door.

"If you please," Inaho replied in his monotone voice. 

He pressed the last number in the keypad and heard the click of the security system unlocking. The doors slid open and he moved forward at a brisk pace, boots clicking on the marble floor. His reddish brown eyes stared straight ahead at his destination: a large clear room a few meters in front of him. Usually when he visits, there is a table with two uncomfortable chairs and a chess set on top, ready to be played. This time, however, there were two chairs but no table and no chess set. Inaho let a smile slip past his usual mask as he spotted the blonde prisoner seated in one of those chairs. Icy blue eyes lifted from the floor to him once he slid open the door separating them.

"On time as usual, _Major_ ," said the blonde male, dressed in his usual prison garb.

"When have I not been, former Count Slaine Troyard?" Inaho fired back in the same dry tone.

They stared at each other for nearly a minute before Slaine whispered, "Cameras on?"

Inaho scanned the room, searching for the blinking red lights but saw none. He shook his head and the blonde in front of him slumped in his chair, his icy mask crumbling. Before Inaho could say anything, he got up from his chair and immediately pulled the brunette into his arms, resting his head on the broad shoulders. Slaine let out a genuine smile when he felt the other man wrap his arms around him too.

"It's been too long, Inaho," he whispered into Inaho's ear, pressing a kiss right outside the same spot.

"Duty calls," Inaho whispered back. "Being promoted has added more duties to my shoulders."

"I believe I know that feeling all to well." Slaine pulled back to stare into Inaho's reddish brown eyes. If one didn't know the incident in which the man lost his left eye, you would never know that the organ wasn't real. He felt a shock of guilt in his stomach as he remembered that it was him that shot him in that exact eye. "How is your eye doing?"

Inaho twitched slightly but it was gone quickly. "Fine. I am slightly annoyed that I am forbidden to update it further."

The blonde chuckled. "I can believe that. However, I can also understand why they banned you." He grew serious. "You could have seriously hurt yourself, adding more stress like that. Do you want to permanently lose sight in that eye?"

"You are channeling my sister," Inaho said in a steady voice but Slaine could see the small spark of annoyance in those beautiful eyes.

"She cares about you, just like I do, Nao," Slaine replied, using the nickname he heard the other man's sister use. "Take care of yourself before I do it for you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Inaho let Slaine tug him toward the two hard chairs and they sat down, making small talk about anything and everything they could think of. The only topic they chose to never talk about was Princess Asseylum, who was now the empress of Vers. Slaine still had strong feelings for her, despite developing new ones for the brunette in front of him, and Inaho knew him well enough to respect the other man's wishes. Besides, to the outside world, Slaine Troyard was dead and has been dead for the past 5 years.

Slaine watched his lover as the brunette discussed what was going on outside the compound presently. He knew that if you would have told him, 5 years ago, that he would be falling for the very man who spared his life and was his worst enemy, he would have called you insane. He liked girls and still held a torch for the princess that had saved him so many years ago, but something about Inaho sucked him in. The man was an enigma and he found himself, a few years, wanting to know the man more. Not long after the two began to become more acquainted with one another, the blonde found himself beginning to like the brunette and those feelings deepened over every day Inaho visited. Those feelings slipped out on accident one night and while Slaine was berating himself over letting that out, Inaho was frozen for a few seconds. He had snapped out of it quickly and leaned in for a small kiss to shut the blonde up. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Inaho asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Slaine blushed and shook his face. "Just thinking about how we started.... all of this." He waved a hand between them.

The brunette smiled and laid a warm hand on his cheek. "I believe it started with this, yes?" He brushed his lips against Slaine's, pressing lightly.

The blonde let out a small moan of appreciation, pulling the brunette's head closer for a better kiss. It was a long but sweet kiss, neither deepening it. They were just content to stay locked together, to share in the closeness of the other.

They kept their relationship a secret and they preferred it that way. Besides, who would believe them, the two having been enemies for a period of time?

\---- end ----


End file.
